


I'm Not Sick!

by tomachan



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: My Secret Santa wanted a fic where Eddie gets sick and Richie and the gang takes care of him!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	I'm Not Sick!

It took Eddie quite a few panic attacks and breakdowns to get finally over the fact that all of his illnesses, all of his medications, all of the everything that his short life had been based on since he learned how to say the word sick, had been placebos. The whole Losers group had been with him every step of the way, helping their friend through the tears and the anger that came with learning that all of it had been a big, fat lie.

When he started sneezing at the clubhouse, however, things started to take a turn.

A loud, dad-like sneeze erupts from the little boy, and the small group around him startles.

Richie immediately breaks the short-lived silence, “Jesus, Eds, are you getting sick?”

Eddie glares at the other boy from the floor where he sat, legs crossed and face immersed in a now snot-covered game on his Gameboy, “I’m not getting sick, Richie. And stop calling me Eds, you know I hate that.”

“Whatever, Eds,” Richie playfully rolls his eyes at him from his place on the hammock and goes back to his magazine.

Eddie gets up then, game ignored, climbing into the hammock, making it a point to kick the other as hard and as often as he can. They sit like that, limbs crossing at every angle that is obviously not comfortable in the slightest for either of them.

“Stop being gross, you two,” Bev says, her head laying on Ben’s lap as she looks up at the two. “Eddie, make sure to drink water. You know this is the time of year that everyone gets sick.”

The loser groans loudly from his spot before letting out a cough, “I’m not sick, Bev.”

Eddie was, in fact, very sick.

The next day, his entire body is flaring up with heat, and he can barely get himself to sit up without getting light-headed and falling back onto the pillow. He ends up sending their group chat a message.

 **Eddie Spaghetti to The Losers:** _hey guys, i can’t get out of bed_

**Beaverly to The Losers _:_** _I told you you were sick._

**Stan the Man to The Losers:** _bev is usually right, you know._

**Eddie Spaghetti to The Losers:** _i said i wasn’t sick, i’m sure i just didn’t get enough sleep last night or something_

**Micycle to The Losers:** _liar, you’re totally sick!_

**Ben 10 to The Losers:** _Listen to Bev, Eddie_

Eddie groans, one hand on his phone and the other running through his hair. He looks down at the group chat again.

**Trashmouth69 to The Losers:** _aw does lil eddie spaghetti need a sexy nurse to come heal him back to health?_

**Trashmouth69 to The Losers:** _im sure ur mom is a great contender_

**Trashmouth69 to The Losers:** _i can imagine it now-_

**Eddie Spaghetti has removed Trashmouth69 from The Losers group chat.**

**Stan the Man to The Losers:** _oh thank god._

**Beaverly to The Losers:** _Really though Eddie, you should get some rest in if you’re sick._

**Eddie Spaghetti to The Losers:** _thanks bev but i’m not sick_

Eddie places down his phone before it buzzes back to life. He checks it and sees **3 New Messages from Richie**. He sighs and puts it back down. He doesn’t want to deal with Richie’s bull while also having a pounding headache; that would just be torture. He loves Richie, he does, but he gets on his last nerves sometimes.

He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

The moment turns into a few hours, and he is awoken by the sound of beating knuckles on his door. Eddie jumps awake, and his head screams at him from the sudden intrusion of his dreams.

“I’m not hungry, Mom,” he yells at the door and closes his eyes again.

A voice that was most definitely not his mother’s answers him, “Oh darling, my sweet boy, open up!”

Another voice shushes him, “Richie, shut up!”

The group opens the door and makes their way into Eddie’s room, almost tripping over each other on their way to get to the bed-ridden boy.

“Hey, Eddie! W-We decided to come check up on you!” Bill said in front of his bed, as the others finished filing into the bedroom.

Eddie scratched at his head, “You guys, you don’t have to do this; I’m fine.”

“Shush! It’s movie night, and you obviously aren’t getting out of bed anytime soon,” Bev tutted at him. “So, action, horror, or comedy?”

Mike and Stan made their way to his small television set and started setting up the movies and picking their way through the movie collection he had, as small as it was. Eddie’s headache started to dissipate as he watched his friends move throughout the room. His heart grew, and he swelled with happiness. That is, until Richie bounced on his side and wrapped an arm around him.

“How’re you doing, Spaghetti?” Richie asked, leaning his head on Eddie’s.

Eddie groaned but made no action to move, “I was doing good until you came into my bubble.”

“You know you love it,” Richie grinned at him.

His heart thumped a bit, and he turned to the side with a ‘hmph!’. The others settled in as Mike ended up putting a horror movie on.

Ben and Bev leaned against the end of the bed, Bill and Stan laid on the floor next to the side of the bed, and Mike sat in his desk chair. They all quieted down as the movie started.

About ten minutes in, Eddie starts coughing into his elbow, and Richie started to stand up. Eddie looks over, confused, as the other walks out of the room.

He turns his attention to the movie again, watching through his fingers as someone gets stabbed. He jumps as a figure sits back down next to him before he realizes it’s Richie again and sighs.

“Dude, don’t scare me,” Eddie loudly whispers to him.

Richie rolls his eyes and puts a glass of water in his face. Eddie looks down at it in confusion.

“Water. Drink,” Richie murmurs in a soft tone that was low enough to make Eddie’s spine shiver.

He gently grabs the drink and slowly takes a sip, inspecting Richie the whole time in suspicion. Richie’s attention turns back to the movie as his arm wraps back around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie watches the other for a moment. Did he go get water for him because he was coughing? Does he actually care?

He looks around at the others and notices that no one had tried to get on the bed with the two boys. Richie’s fingers rub small circles into his arm. His face flushes, and his attention goes to the water in the glass.

Eddie slowly leans into Richie’s hold, and Richie lets out a soft hum.

It was almost midnight when the fourth movie ran through its credits. Soft snoring was heard throughout the room, and Eddie looks around his bedroom and gives a soft smile.

“You need to get to sleep, Eds,” Richie whispers into the other’s hair.

Eddie murmurs back, “So do you.”

“You’re the sick one.”

“’m not sick,” Eddie pouts.

Richie pokes at his lower lip to get him to stop, “Are, too.”

“Am no-” he was cut off by a short cough.

“Get some rest. I’ll – We’ll be here in the morning,” Richie says.

Eddie settles into the other’s chest, letting out a long yawn. Hopefully he’ll be better in the morning. Either way, Richie will be holding onto the other boy until their friends wake them up with their laughter and the clicking of their phone cameras. And if Eddie makes those pictures his phone’s background, well, that’s something that’s between him and his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I wish it could've come out how my mind was thinking it was going to, but this is my first It and my first Reddie fic, so I think it's okay ;u;


End file.
